The Broody Elf
by katthegreekgoddess
Summary: Fenris and Tatiana fall in love, against all odds.


Tatiana would never forget the day her Father had sold her in to slavery. Once her Mother had died, she knew that he would soon find a way to get rid of her, so that he could have Mother's inheritance all to himself. Even though he had been the man who had raised her, along with his wife, her Mother, he still valued money over his daughter. They had been walking through the market together, when an older gentleman had approached them. By the way he was eyeing up Tatiana, her Father knew that the man would try to have her. Being too young to understand why the man had taken such an interest in her, she had no idea what was going to happen next. Her Father had sent her to gather some bread from a merchant while he talked with the mysterious man.

Before she could even have a word in what was happening, Tatiana's Father had sold her to the creepy male for 30 gold. When she returned to her Father with the bread, he took her coin purse that her Mother had given her, and took the groceries she had been carrying. Then the stranger had grabbed her arm, and roughly dragged her back to his home. She had cried and screamed the whole way.

At the tender age of 10, she was scared out of her mind. Why had this happened to her? Her mind couldn't understand what she had done wrong for her Father to abandon her. For years she had served her 'Master', Rakeal, too scared to defy him. When she had turned 17, she had decided enough was enough. She was sick and tired of following every single demand of Rakeal. Sick of him making her wear ridiculously skimpy clothing, tired of letting him touch her in inappropriate places, and through with being whipped when she did something wrong.

Tatiana planned to escape; all she needed was a way out. However, she didn't want to leave without getting her revenge on her evil keeper. She planned to kill him when he was wide awake, so he could see the look of triumph on her face as she watched the life drain out of his body. So, while he was fast asleep and she was locked away in her Cell in the basement, she trained her body, ready to fight. She had stolen two daggers from his small armoury and had practiced with them and learned to wield them with great skill.

When the day had finally arrived, she did everything that her 'Master' asked of her incorrectly. Soon, Rakeal's temper ran out and he dragged her to his torture chamber. She put on her best scared act as pulled her down to the cellar, yet she felt nothing but alive and ready inside. Today she would get her revenge, and Justice would be served. He threw her on the stone cold floor, bruising her knees as she fell. Tatiana ground her teeth in anger, watching as Rakeal went to grab the double strapped whip. Not even bothering to see if she would attack him from behind, Tatiana swiftly rose from her feet, ignoring the pain in her legs, and stabbed him in the back. Rakeal gasped in pain as he turned around to face her, a look of pure shock on his face. An evil satisfied smirk came to Tatiana's lips as he crumpled to the floor, his life essence seeping on to the floor. Rakeal started choking on his blood, staring up at Tatiana. She stared down at him in triumph, then followed through and plunged both blades into his cruel heart.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her as it settled in that she would never have to listen to his orders, or his insults, or endure his whip lashes. She was a free woman. Now all she had to do was to find a new place to live. So having no general idea in mind of where she was going to go, she took all of Rakeal's money and fled. After a few years of travelling, making money here and there with small jobs, she eventually found herself in Kirkwall. It wasn't the most ideal place to live, but it was a good place to start a new life.

Over the years, her attitude towards life changed. She tried to make everything in life enjoyable, which in turn gave her a very bubbly person, but if anyone tried to cheat her or she found herself in a fight, she turned into a deadly weapon. Tatiana never found time for love, however. Since Rakeal had denied her the pleasure of that, she was always wary around males. Maybe one day she would find the right person for her, but until then she kept mainly to herself.

However, being in Kirkwall got her noticed by some particular people, and she ended up making some friends. Her first friend in Kirkwall was Isabela, the seafarer. The first time she had met her, Isabela had tried to woe Tatiana, but she had quickly learnt that Tatiana was straight. However, Tatiana had promised Isabela that if her preference ever changed, she would be the first to know. Then she was introduced to Varric, the story telling dwarf. Since she hung out in the Hanged Man often, she sometimes met their companions. She knew of them, but she didn't know them. Varric would always be glad to tell Tatiana the adventures of Hawke.

Sometimes she would hire herself out as a mercenary or an assassin for extra gold if she needed to buy new equipment, but she still had most of Rakeal's savings. Tatiana had thought of buying a house in Hightown, but she thought that might bring too much attention to her, so she kept to Lowtown. She didn't mind living in Lowtown, there was always adventure and danger which kept her on her toes.

Present day Kirkwall, Hawke had arrived back from the Deep Roads, and had moved into a mansion in Hightown. Tatiana had felt a surge of anger towards Varric's Brother, Bartrand, for abandoning them in the Deep Roads for an Idol. And she felt miserable for Hawke since Bethany had been taken to the Circle. Tatiana's Mother had been a mage, and she felt sorry for the way that Knight Commander Meredith was treating them. The Circle was like a prison for Mages and they were treated like slaves. So naturally, Tatiana wanted to help them in their plight.

Tatiana was currently sitting in the Hanged Man, humming to herself, as she sharpened her blades. She was expecting just a quiet day by herself, however, what she wasn't expecting was Hawke coming over to her.

"Tatiana, isn't it?" Hawke asked as he approached her.

"That's me," Tatiana smiled brightly. Hawke couldn't seem to resist her 'innocent' charm and smiled back. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would join my team and I on a patrol of the Wounded Coast today?" Hawke asked politely.

"I'd love to," Tatiana replied, standing up, "May I ask why though?"

"Well, Isabela has been boasting about your skills with those blades and there's usually Raiders along the coast, so I thought you might like to help out," Hawke explained, "Plus, it gets you outside."

"And lets me use my newly sharpened babies," Tatiana grinned sheathing her daggers in the holders on each side of her thighs. Hawke chuckled at her before they headed out of the Hanged Man to meet the rest of his team. Isabela, Anders and Fenris were waiting outside for Hawke. Tatiana had never met any of Hawke's team officially, except for Varric and Isabela. She'd seen them here and there, but she'd never actually spoken to any of them.

Tatiana knew that Fenris had once been a slave like her, and he was trying to find his Master Danarius so that he could exact his revenge on him. It was the same thing that Tatiana had wanted on her Master. However, she didn't feel any better after she had killed him. She regretted giving him such an easy escape from her wrath. She wished she could go back and make him suffer. She should have taken his money and made him live like she had done. Make him beg for his food, and bathe in dirty water. Tatiana wondered if Fenris knew that she had been a slave as well.

After introductions and what not, they headed out of the city and to the Wounded Coast. By chance, Fenris and Tatiana ended up walking next to each other on the way. Tatiana had a great urge to ask Fenris of his plans to get his revenge on Danarius, but she didn't want to intrude on his personal life when she hardly knew him.

"Isabela told me that you were once a slave," Fenris suddenly blurted out. It was like he read her mind. His voice was hypnotic and sexy. She could listen to him speak all day. _What the Hell? Where had that come from?_

"That was a long time ago," Tatiana replied, trying not to let the gruesome memories surface.

"Would you mind telling me how you escaped?" Fenris asked, his curiosity showing in his voice. Tatiana didn't like talking about her past, but she felt like she could talk about anything with Fenris. The feeling felt strange, especially since she had only just met him.

"Simple really," Tatiana started, "I killed him."

"How?" Fenris persisted.

"He really didn't see my betrayal coming. I was so obedient, and did everything he asked," Tatiana explained, "Except for when something wasn't done exactly how he wanted it, so then he would whip my back. I will carry those scars for the rest of my life. I thought maybe one day he would sell me to a better master, but he never seemed to tire of having me around." The next part she growled through gritted teeth. "And he always liked to show me just how much he enjoyed me."

"You mean he-?"

"No, I was lucky," Tatiana reassured him, "He liked to watch me bathe and would make me do ... certain things to him. So, I finally snapped and killed him. He was planning on punishing me, but while he was picking his torture weapon, I stabbed him in the back and I watched him die on the floor."

Fenris walked beside her in silence, considering her words. "And no one has ever tried to find you?"

"Oh yeah, when they found their Lord dead in the cellar, Slavers having been on my tail for years. However, a friend helped me back in Ferelden and gave them a false lead and I haven't had any grief for a while now," Tatiana told him, "Though I know one day they will be after me once more. I'm sorry for dumping all this on you."

"No, it's always refreshing to hear slaves escaping their masters," Fenris encouraged her. Tatiana smiled warmly at the handsome elf. Tatiana knew how much he hated talking about his history, so she did not ask him to extend the same favour. If he wanted to talk to anyone about it, he would let her know. Tatiana hoped that she could help him with his endeavours of finding his master. Fenris seemed so troubled about his past, and she couldn't help but want to aid him.

"So what is your plan now?" Fenris asked.

"Live," Tatiana shrugged.

"Would you ever go back home? The Blight is over, you could return," Fenris queried.

"It would be nice to be able to go back one day," Tatiana told him honestly.

"But not right now, I understand," Fenris nodded.

"Are you staying in Kirkwall?" Tatiana couldn't help but ask.

"I can see myself staying, for the right reasons," Fenris answered. There was a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice and Tatiana couldn't help but smirk at him, which he returned with one of his own.

Isabela was walking with Hawke and Anders, smiling to herself at how great Fenris and Tatiana were getting along. Isabela had been the one who suggested that Hawke bring along Tatiana for the patrol. She knew that they would bond, and there definitely knew there was sizzling chemistry between them. Isabela couldn't help but be incredibly proud of herself. "I told you they would get along famously," she whispered to Hawke.

However, Fenris and Tatiana's bonding time was cut short when they were ambushed by a group of Slavers.

"Hunters," Fenris growled.

"Stop right there! You are in possession of stolen property! Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared," a Slaver yelled at them, pointing at Fenris.

"Fenris is a free man!" Tatiana yelled angrily.

"I'm not your slave!" Fenris roared, unsheathing his sword. Tatiana pulled her daggers from her thighs, ready to kill. She let out a furious battle cry before heading towards the closest Slaver. She let her fury take over her body, and pelted down blow by blow upon the evil men. Her daggers cleaved through her foes, tearing their limps from their sockets, and their blood spattered her clothes.

By the end of the battle, Tatiana was breathing heavily, but her thirst for blood was still strong. She tried to cool her anger, taking in deep breaths. Everyone regrouped, putting away their weapons. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a slaver was still moving. Fenris caught what she was looking at and hurried over to the slaver. He kneeled down on the back of the man, pulling his head up by his hair.

"Where is he?" Fenris demanded, then smashed the slavers head into the ground.

"Please don't kill me," the slaver begged. Fenris shoved his head down into the ground once more.

"Tell me!" Fenris ordered.

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear! Hadriana brought us! She's at the holding caves North of the city! I can show you the way!" the slaver told Fenris, fear in his voice.

"No need. I know which ones you speak of," Fenris informed the man.

"Then let me go, I beg you! I swear I won't-,"

"You chose the wrong Master," Fenris growled, then broke the Slavers neck. He stood up, "Hadriana." He turned to face his companions. "I was a fool to think I was free. They'll never let me be!"

"This is someone you know?" Tatiana asked, feeling for Fenris.

"My old Master's apprentice," Fenris began, "I remember her well: a snivelling social climber that would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius. If she's here, it's at his bidding. I knew he wouldn't let this go!"

"Then why are we standing around?" Tatiana had already planned to get revenged on this Hadriana.

"The Holding Caves held slaves in the old times, but apparently they are no longer abandoned. We must go quickly before Hadriana has a chance to prepare ... or flee," Fenris decided, then lead the group away from the scene of carnage and in the direction of what they presumed was the Holding Caves.

When they reached the Holding Caves, they were ambushed once again. Someone knew that there was going to be an ambush and had prepared for their arrival. Once the companions had the group dispatched, Fenris walked them to the entrance to the caves.

"We must be careful," Fenris turned to his companions, "There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains where individual slavers kept private pens. They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place."

"Do Slavers attack each other often?" Hawke asked, frowning.

"They did. What better way to find slaves than to steal them?" Fenris told him, "The buildings outside of Tevinter have mostly been abandoned, but they still exist."

"Hadriana won't escape us!" Tatiana reassured Fenris.

"Let's hope this isn't a waste of time," Fenris sighed and followed them into the caves. The group encountered more slavers and enemies inside, but they quickly slaughtered them all. They saved a female elf slave from being hurt from the slavers. Hawke was kind enough to offer the young elf a job in his mansion. Then, they rushed back into action in search of Hadriana.

She was hiding near the back of the Holding Caves, a small battalion of Slavers protecting her. Fenris charged into battle, only one thing on his mind. Killing Hadriana. Once they had slain her protectors, Fenris put his sword at her throat as she lay on the ground, terrified for her life.

"Stop! You do not want me dead!" Hadriana squeaked, frightened.

"There is only one person I want dead more," Fenris spat back, his sword still at the ready.

"I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life," Hadriana tried to reason with him.

"Ha! The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil," Fenris snarled.

"You have a sister. She is alive," Hadriana blurted out quickly. Fenris pulls back his sword and looked down at his enemy astonished. "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is."

"This is your call," Hawke looked at Fenris, seeing that he was trying to decided what was best.

"So, I have your word? I tell you, and you let me go?" Hadriana asked, her voice still full of fear.

Fenris lent in close to Hadrian, threateningly. "Yes, you have my word."

"Her name is Varania. She is in Qarinus, serving a Magister by the name of Ahriman," Hadriana told him.

"A servant. Not a slave," Fenris stated, more to himself than to anyone else.

"She's not a slave," Hadriana confirmed.

"I believe you," Fenris said. Just when Tatiana was about to protest about letting her live, Fenris' Lyrium marks glowed and he shoved his fist into her chest and killed her. "We are done here." Fenris walked away from Hadriana's dead body, a scowl on his face. Tatiana wanted to comfort him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tatiana offered kindly.

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" Fenris snapped, "This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister'. Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows. But all that matters is that I finally got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other Mages with her."

"And here I thought you were unreasonable," Anders commented.

"This doesn't mean we shouldn't look for your sister," Tatiana tried to make the conversation less argumentative, but was failing.

"What else could it mean? Even if I found my sister, who knows what the Magisters have done to her," Fenris bit back, "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil." He went quiet for a little while, and then sighed heavily, clutching his head as if he had a bad headache. "I... need to go." Fenris then left his companions behind in the cave. Tatiana wanted to rush after him, but refrained since she knew that it would only make things worse.

Hawke, Anders, Isabela and Tatiana looted the rest of the bodies then left the caves themselves. The walk back to Kirkwall was a quiet one, everyone thinking over what had just happened. Isabela walked Tatiana back to the Hanged Man before she went off with Hawke and Anders back to the Keep.

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask this, but may I ask what you think of Fenris?" Isabela blurted out once they were inside.

"What? What do you mean?" Tatiana asked, completely baffled.

"I mean, like do you fancy him?" Isabela nudged her suggestively.

"You're right, this isn't the time to be asking such questions," Tatiana spoke frankly, "However, I did feel this sort of special connection between Fenris and I. I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but it felt really good. Something I haven't felt for a long time."

"Good," Isabela said and then headed back outside where the others were waiting. Tatiana stared after her confused.

For hours, she sat in her small room in the Hanged Man just thinking over everything that had happened to Fenris in the Holding Caves. What was he doing right not? Was he still angry with her for trying to comfort him? Should she try and apologise to him? All the questions that were running back and forth through her mind were only making her even more frustrated. Tatiana tried to imagine herself in his position and what would she be doing right now if she were Fenris, yet nothing came to mind. She just couldn't imagine how aggravated Fenris must be right now.

Once night had fallen, she gave up on the thinking and headed to see Varric. He was in the bar with Isabela.

"Ah, here she is," Isabela smiled, tipping her glass to Tatiana.

Tatiana smiled briefly, "Can one of you tell me where Fenris lives?"

"Of course," Varric smirked, yet didn't answer her question. She looked to Isabela for an answer, but she just smirked as well. Tatiana sighed knowing exactly what they were trying to do. They were both trying to find out why exactly she was going to go see Fenris.

"Look, I'm just going to see how he's doing," Tatiana reluctantly told them, "So can you please stop being complete arses and tell me?"

Isabela and Varric looked very satisfied with each other and nodded. "He lives in Danarius' old mansion in Hightown," Varric informed her.

"Thanks," Tatiana left them before they could taunt her anymore, but she knew Varric would be making up a story in his head as she walked away. By morning, everyone in the small tavern would know of how she 'romanced' the broody elf. She mentally cringed at how that would turn out.

Tatiana only ran into small trouble on the way there, just a few muggers and such. Entering Hightown she followed Varric's directions in her head until she came to the door that was the entry to Fenris. The door wasn't locked so she let herself in. Inside was an utter complete mess, weapons and furniture lay strewn over the floor. This must have been where Hawke and Fenris had fought for the first time against the Slavers, and Fenris hadn't been bothered to tidy the place up, just hoping that Danarius might one day return so he could have his revenge. The place was quiet and she wondered if Fenris was even home.

Just before she entered the main room, a blade was against her throat. She gasped and swore in her mind at how foolish she'd been to let someone sneak up on her. Then she figured that it must be Fenris. "Fenris, it's me. Tatiana," she put her hands up in surrender.

"Makers breath, Tatiana," Fenris cursed, "I could have killed you."

"I'm sorry," Tatiana apologised and turned to face Fenris. A pain went through her heart when she saw how tired and dejected he looked. "I came to see how you were. I know you probably just want to be alone, but I couldn't help it."

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana," Fenris told Tatiana, "I took out my anger out on you, undeservedly so. I was ... not myself. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise. I was worried about you," Tatiana felt the words coming out of her mouth so easily. Why was it so effortless to say anything she wanted?

"You are generous," Fenris looked surprised at her words, but was not angered by them, "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it. The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now ... I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Tatiana frowned.

"This hate ... I thought I could get away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me ... it was too much to bear," Fenris sighed, "But you didn't come here for me to burden you further." He turned to walk away from her.

"Fenris, it's ok," Tatiana grabbed his arm before he could get away from her. Fenris spun her around, his Lyrium marks glowing, and pinned her against the wall, an angry look on his face. Tatiana gasped as she hit the cement wall in surprise and pain. She hadn't known that Fenris would react that way, though it was turning her on seeing him like this. Fenris' face softened when he saw that he had hurt her and let her arms go. But she wasn't about to let him get away just like that. He needed someone tonight, and it was going to be her.

Before Fenris could get away, she leaned up and kissed his lips. He tasted wonderful and she wanted more. So, she grabbed him and twisted them around and pushed him up against the wall. He seemed surprised by her actions, but there was desire in his eyes. Then she resumed their kiss. His arms went around her waist, pulling her into him. The clawed gloves he had on tickled her skin where they touched through her clothes. Her hands slid through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers, fusing them together in a passionate kiss. She had never in her life done something like this before, yet it all seemed to be coming to her naturally. Her body felt like it was on fire wherever Fenris touched, and she had an irresistible urge to rip her clothes from her body. She wanted Fenris to touch her like she meant something, like he lived only for her touch.

Her runaway imaginations were cut short when Fenris flipped them around again, pinning her against the wall once more. Yet this time, her legs raised from the ground to rest around his hips, letting Fenris press his body even closer to her. His pelvis touched hers, firmly pushing his arousal against her own. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she felt an insatiable need for him. Tatiana had always imagined how this would have felt, to be intimate with a man or elf, and it was way beyond what she had thought. It was even better; wonderful, amazing, spectacular. She couldn't help but wonder what it was going to feel like having Fenris inside her. Tatiana moaned out loud at the thought, as Fenris began to kiss and suck her neck.

"Fenris," Tatiana groaned, as he hit her sweet spot. There was just something so erotic and sensual about a man, or in this case an elf, biting her neck. "Take me to bed." Fenris was more than happy to oblige her request and he carried her to the bedroom. The bed wasn't great, but it would do to suit their purpose. Tonight had nothing to do about their comfort; it was all about the passion. Fenris laid her down on the bed, his lips still attached to hers. Her hands busied themselves getting Fenris out of his clothes. Her hands slid his leather armour off of his shoulders, as she glided them provocatively over the skin it revealed. Fenris stopped their kiss so he could watch her as she undressed him. Once his top half was naked, Tatiana traced her fingers over his Lyrium markings. She wondered if she was hurting him, but he showed no pain or suffering on his face, so Tatiana continued to tease his flesh.

As she trailed her fingers across his chest, steadily getting lower and lower, Fenris' eyes never left hers. She sighed in appreciation of his well toned stomach, her touch exciting him further. As she proceeded towards the large bulge in his pants, his breathing became more unsteady. Biting her lip nervously, she placed her hand over his crotch and grabbed him gently. Fenris shuddered a sigh, his eyes closing in contentment. Then, she began to tenderly rub him, squeezing lightly. This time she extracted a moan from his lips. Fenris grabbed her wrist, stopping her torment. Tatiana looked up at him through hooded lashes.

"We don't want this over before it has even begun," Fenris whispered, putting her hand far away from his crotch. Tatiana's cheeks warmed as she blushed. He smirked at her, kissing her once on her swollen lips. "_My turn_." Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck at his intense words. His hands then slid up her stomach till they reached her chest, where he undid the clip on her armour, then pulled the leather material down, exposing her breasts to him. A feral hunger shined in his eyes as he gazed upon the naked flesh he had uncovered. His hand, almost hesitantly, came to cup one breast in his palm. Liquid fire tugged deep in her loins as he massaged her with his adept hands. Her nipples hardened, making the sensation of his rough skin against her sensitive buds even more pleasurable.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, bringing his mouth down onto one taut peak. Tatiana gasped out as his tongue flicked across her nipple. Her hands grasped the sheets beneath her as unimaginable pleasure assaulted her. His mouth was hot and unrelenting as he sucked on her bosom. Her arousal was pooling between her legs, ready for him to take her. He worked her breasts until she orgasmed from his pleasuring. Blinding pleasure raked her body, making her convulse beneath him.

When the last of her tremors had stopped, Fenris lifted his head to look at Tatiana, a smirk upon his lips. Tatiana raised herself so that her lips could connect with his in a heated kiss. She showed him no mercy as her tongue danced with his, occasionally biting his lip provokingly. She helped him rid himself of his pants, and she could finally gaze upon the hidden appendage within. She bit her lip, pleased with herself that she had made him so aroused. She blushed profusely when he caught her staring. Tatiana distracted him from his teasing as she started to unbuckle her pants. She peeled off the skin-tight material, pulling off her panties with them, and discarded the items on the floor. When she looked back at Fenris, he was staring at her as if she had just turned into Andraste herself. Tatiana suddenly felt very exposed under his scrutiny. Just when she went to cover herself, Fenris grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head.

"Do not cover yourself," Fenris spoke firmly, but there was kindness behind it. Tatiana watched him as he gave her a hot once-over, then positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his cock teasing her. Tatiana sighed with impatience and looked at Fenris accusingly. Fenris simpered at her before he sheathed himself completely in her. Tatiana gasped in surprise at the sudden pain as Fenris broke the seal. He looked down at her to see if she was alright, his face a mask of concern. However, it did not take long for her body to adjust to his fullness and the sting eventually faded away and pleasure took over. It was a feeling that was unlike anything she had ever dreamed. As Fenris rocked back and forth, the steady rhythm bringing her closer to another orgasm, she wrapped her legs around his hips. The movement gave him better access to her silken heat, making his thrusts deeper.

Tatiana threw her head back as pure ecstasy took over. She writhed beneath him, the bliss escalating. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing becoming harder, and she knew that the sweet release was soon at its peak. Fenris sensed that Tatiana was close to her next orgasm, so he started to pound harder inside her, making her moan loudly. He kept thumping roughly into her until she screamed in utter rapture.

"Mmm," she muttered in content. But now it was her turn to pleasure Fenris. She gave him a wicked look before she pushed him down on to the bed, absolute surprise evident on his handsome features, and climbed atop him. Fenris watched her eagerly, waiting to see what she would do. She grinned sinfully then impaled herself on his stiff cock. They growled in unison as their bodies became merged once more. Her hands rested on his chest as she began an easy rhythm. Fenris clenched his teeth as she shamelessly took her pleasure from him, enjoying the sight of her so unabashed by her actions. He grasped her hips, pushing himself up even further inside her. Tatiana groaned, her walls tightening around his shaft. Fenris gasped in revelation, his own climax getting closer and closer.

Tatiana started rocking her hips faster and harder, the thrill rising inside her. That intense tingling began again, letting her know she was very close. Fenris' breathing was coming out harder with each plunge upon him. And when that wonderful release came, Tatiana threw her head back and screamed out into the night in absolute bliss. Fenris groaned loudly as he too reached his peak, exploding inside her.

Exhausted, Tatiana fell on to Fenris' chest, his arms coming around her, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her forehead affectionately, tickling his fingers through her hair. The soothing motion of his even breathing, and breath upon her head, slowly made her eyes droop. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

When Tatiana awoke, it was still dark outside and she guessed that it was early morning. Fenris was not in the bed with her, and she felt a sudden pain to her heart. She quickly sat up when she saw that he was standing by the fire. He was dressed back in his armour, staring into the flames.

"Was it that bad?" she couldn't help but ask, yet keeping her voice light and teasing. Fenris turned around to face her when he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry, it's not ... it was fine," Fenris answered, failing to console her, "No, that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed." A small smile came to her lips at those words, but it soon faded.

"Your markings ... they hurt, don't they?" she asked, concerned.

"It's not that," Fenris began, "I began to remember. My life before. Just flashes ... it's too much. This is too fast. I cannot ... do this." Tatiana felt as if he had stabbed her through the chest, shattering what was left of her heart into tiny pieces, but she wasn't about to give up on him so easily.

"We can work through this," Tatiana tried to change his mind.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy ... just for a little while. Forgive me," Fenris then walked away from Tatiana, leaving her there crushed and broken.

Tatiana didn't stay in his mansion, she quickly dressed and left. Somehow she tried to understand why Fenris did what he did, but she couldn't seem to find any answers no matter what she did. So, she didn't try to pursue the romance between Fenris and herself anymore, believing that he would one day come back to her and realise what he had done.

The years passed and Tatiana left Fenris to deal with his inner turmoil on his own. Hawke's status had risen when he slew the Qunari Leader, making himself the Champion of Kirkwall. Isabela and Varric had questioned Tatiana about her relationship with Fenris, but all she could tell them was that they shared a passionate night of love-making and that was it.

Even though they had never talked about what happened between them, she still decided to remain friends with the elf. Occasionally she would join Hawke and his companions on quests, which kept her friendship with Fenris alive. She even found him a gift.

"It's a book," Fenris said once she handed him the large volume.

"It's a subject you're familiar with. The book is by Shartan. The elf who helped Andraste free the slaves. You know him, right?" Tatiana answered, smiling politely.

"A little," Fenris replied, "It's just ... slaves are not permitted to read. I've never learnt." Tatiana had forgotten that important detail and suddenly felt like a fool. Her Mother had taught her to read, so she had thought nothing of it when she found the book.

"It's not too late to learn, Fenris," she responded coyly.

"Isn't it? Sometimes I wonder," Fenris said, "I don't mean to seem ungrateful. I do appreciate the thought. I've always wanted to learn more of Shartan. Perhaps this is my chance." After that, she had slowly helped Fenris learn how to read.

One day, she was heading to Fenris' mansion, another book for him to start on under her arm, but when she arrived she found that he was not alone. The Captain of the Guard, Aveline, was talking with him. Tatiana started to get a little excited, since she knew that Fenris had asked Aveline is she could locate his sister.

"Are you certain it's her?" Tatiana heard Fenris ask Aveline.

"An elf matching your description on the ship you named, and alone as far as I could tell," Aveline answered.

Fenris slammed his hands down on the table in frustration, "I need to know if it's a trap."

"I did as you asked, Fenris," Aveline sounded annoyed as she stood up from her seat, "Now it's up to you." She walked away from the angry elf and headed towards where Tatiana had now entered. "You talk to him. I've had my fill for today." Tatiana watched as Aveline left the Mansion.

Tatiana walked into the room, trying to figure out in her mind of what she was going to say to him. Fenris cursed in Elvin when he saw her. "Maybe it's just me, or you're upset," Tatiana tried to lighten the mood. But all she received from Fenris was a sigh.

"It's my sister. I didn't tell you but I followed up on Hadriana's information," Fenris told her. Tatiana tried not to look guilty, for in fact she had known since Aveline had told her about it. Though she had kept it to herself, knowing that Fenris preferred to do things alone, "Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me. I know she's here."

"She was in Qarinus after all," Tatiana confirmed.

"My sister left Magister Ahruman's service. I found her in _, that made things more difficult. But according to the men I payed, it's just as Hadriana said. She's not a slave, she's a tailor in fact. Getting a letter to her was difficult and she didn't believe me at first, but she's finally come," Fenris explained.

"You're worried Danarius knows?" Tatiana asked.

"The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does," Fenris growled in annoyance, "Cine with me, Tatiana. I need you there when I meet her." This stunned Tatiana a bit. She had never thought that Fenris would ask her to come with him to meet his sister. Considering what had happened between them, she thought that he would never [i]_need[/i]_ her.

"Where is she?" she asked, accepting to come along with him in those words. Fenris looked relieved when she agreed.

"If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there for the next week at least," Fenris clarified, "It would mean a lot to me. That's all I ask." Fenris didn't realise how much those words had meant to her. She felt her heart soar, after all these years when all she had felt was pain. Maybe there was hope after all.

The next day, Fenris, Tatiana, Anders, Hawke and Aveline all went to meet his sister. Hawke had come along for protection in case things went wrong for Fenris. As they entered, there was a young female elf sitting at a table. She had red hair, tied up in a spike bun, and she had a little too much make-up on, but Tatiana could see the resemblance between Fenris and Varania.

"It really is you," Varania stated as Fenris and his companions approached her.

"Varania? I ... I remember you. We played in our Master's courtyard while Mother worked. You called me...," Varania finished for him.

"Leto. That's your name," but Varania didn't sound as elated as she should be finding her Brother. There was something off about the woman. And Tatiana realised too late what had happened.

"What's wrong? Why are you so...?" Fenris couldn't seem to get the words out.

"It's a trap!" Tatiana warned.

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always," a voice came from the other side of the room. An older man was walking down the stairs into the bar. Tatiana immediately guessed this was Danarius by the look of fear and betrayal across Fenris' features.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Leto," Varania got up from her chair, a look of regret crossing her face.

"You led him here," Fenris turned on his sister, furious.

"Now, now Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should," Danarius chided Fenris, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them!" Fenris barked at his former Master.

Danarius laughed evilly, "Oh how little you know, my pet. And this is your new Mistress, then?" He looked Tatiana up and down. Tatiana shuddered, repulsed. "Quite lovely."

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone!" Tatiana shouted at Danarius.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? It's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?" Danarius chortled malevolently.

"Shut your mouth, Danarius!" Fenris snarled, unsheathing his sword.

Danarius sighed, "The word is Master." He pulled out his staff, ready for battle. The size of his ego was astounding, as if he thought that he was going to win this fight. But Tatiana wouldn't let him take Fenris, her life depended on it. Pulling out her Daggers, she charged into battle, heading for one of Danarius' helpers. Tatiana slew all the men surrounding her with fury and determination. Blood splattered across her clothes as she sliced through her opponents. Her daggers were hungry for blood, and she was more than ready to sate their hunger.

Once they had slaughtered Danarius' attendants, Fenris stalked over to Danarius. Danarius cowered on the floor, weakened by Fenris' blows. Fenris picked Danarius up by his throat, his Lyrium markings glowing, a vicious snarl on his face. "You are no longer my Master!" Fenris crushed the inside of his throat and threw him on the ground. Fenris took a few deep breaths before he turned on Varania.

"I had no choice, Leto," Varania shrunk away from the fuming Fenris.

"Stop calling me that!" Fenris snapped.

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a Magister," Varania tried to explain.

"You sold out your own Brother to become a Magister?" Fenris was utterly appalled at his sister.

Your Sister's a mage? You blood hypocrite! You really are just jealous," Anders snarled.

"You have no idea what we went through. What I've had to do since Mother died. This was my only chance," Varania tried to reason with her Brother.

"And now you have no chance at all," his markings glowed once more as he advanced on Varania.

"Please... don't do this," Varania begged, "Please tell him to stop!"

"Wait!" Tatiana called out to Fenris before he killed the only family he had left. She might have betrayed him, but she was still his only living relative left. His head was not in the right place at the moment, the blood-lust and victory of battle getting to his head. "Don't kill her."

"Why not?" Fenris rounded on Tatiana, "She was ready to see me killed. What is she to me other than just one more tool of the Magisters?"

"Your sister is as much as a victim as you were," Tatiana tried to reason with him.

Fenris paused for a moment before he turned to look back at his sister. "Get out!" he snapped at her. Varania quickly got up off the ground and headed towards the door. However, before she left them, she turned her head to look at her Brother, who had his back to her.

"You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. You competed for it. When you won you used the boon to have Mother and I freed," Varania told him, bitterness in her voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris asked, pain evident in his voice.

"Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain," Varania said, then left.

Fenris was silent, his friends watching him concerned. He turned to face them. "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone."

Tatiana stepped forward and put her heart on the line. "I'm here, Fenris." Fenris lifted a hand to cup her cheek, a look of great affection and longing shining in his eyes. He stared into her eyes, letting her know that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. His hand reluctantly fell from her face.

"I feel unclean, like this magic is not only etched into my skin, but has also stained my soul. And now this. Let's go. I need to get out of here," Fenris said and headed for the door.

Tatiana let Fenris and the others leave The Hanged Man, while she stayed back. She wanted time to think on what had just happened. She headed up to her room to ponder and sift through her feelings. The look on Fenris' face had shaken her all the way to her soul. Tatiana had thought that after the night they had shared he would have tried to push her completely out of his life, and forget that anything had ever happened between them. When she saw the raw emotion on his face, the love, it made her want to kiss him right then and there. Fenris needed time to think, so she had given him his space. Maybe she would go and visit him later.

Later that night, Tatiana did decided to go visit Fenris. She wanted to sort these distressing feelings that were bubbling up inside her. When she arrived at the mansion, she again wasn't the only one who had thought to check up on Fenris. Varric and Isabela were inside when she turned up.

"You don't need to stay in this pit anymore, you know," Varric pointed out to Fenris, who was sitting down by the fire, "Not that you haven't fixed it up nice."

"It's falling apart, and my ability to centre the attention away from here is nearing an end," Aveline added.

"I appreciate what you've done, Aveline," Fenris told the woman.

"But you're staying, you could go anywhere now," Varric tried to get Fenris to see his point.

"Perhaps I don't wish to go anywhere," Fenris answered.

"Freedom must be a terrible burden I guess," Varric shook his head before heading out with Aveline. Tatiana smiled to them before she headed over to Fenris. She took a seat on an armchair across from the gorgeous elf.

"They don't understand. Yes, I am free. Danarius is dead. Yet, it doesn't feel like it should," Fenris explained, "My sister is gone, and I have nothing."

"Maybe it just means there's nothing holding you back," Tatiana responded.

"Mmm, an interesting thought. It's just difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause. Perhaps it is time to move forward. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?" Fenris asked.

"Wherever it leads, I hope it means we'll stay together," Tatiana replied, hoping that she wasn't setting her heart up for more pain.

"That is my hope as well," Fenris smiled, then looked away ashamed, "We have never talked about what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it," Tatiana replied simply.

"I felt like such a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less," Fenris enlightened her, "But it isn't better." Fenris stood up from where he was sitting and came to stand in front of Tatiana. "That night, I remember your touch as if it were yesterday." Her heart started thumping erratically in her chest. "I should have asked your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now."

"I need to understand why you left, Fenris," Tatiana required that much from him, at least.

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain, the memories it brought up, it was too much. I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay, tell you how I felt," Fenris paced as he talked, then came to a stop again in front of her.

"What would you have said?" Tatiana couldn't help her curiosity.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you," Fenris said, his voice deadly serious.

A smile came to her lips, "Oh, I don't know. This might be fun to hold over you a while longer."

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side," Fenris smiled. Tatiana stood up from her spot, quicker than expected, and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. His hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

It was after Midnight and Fenris was fast asleep, exhausted from their love-making. Tatiana couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He looked so vulnerable as he slept, but there was a grin upon his lips. She was glad that memories had not haunted him this time, and hoped that he was dreaming of her. For a while she sat there, staring down at her beloved, remembering every kiss, every touch, every embrace they had shared this night. There had never been a time in her life when she thought she would feel this wonderful. Her heart pounded in her chest every time she saw him, her knees turn to jelly when he smirked at her, and he body set aflame when he touched her. Tatiana was in love with Fenris, and she knew she would always be in love with him.

Beaming adoringly down at her Fenris, she leant in close so she could place a kiss on his cheek. Fenris did not stir, but his smile on his lips was more evident. She wanted to giggle at how tired he was; she must have worn him out more than she thought. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, she got out of the bed. Her mind was too wound up with all these new feelings, that sleep evaded her. Careful not to wake Fenris, she padded quietly over to where he kept his lute near the fireplace. Tatiana picked up the instrument and headed over to the rug on the floor near the flames.

Gracefully her fingers plucked at the strings as she began to play. Her old Master Rakeal would often request she play for him. It was the only thing that she enjoyed doing in the whole time of serving him. When she played, her body and mind would get lost in the music, her imagination taking her far away from him. In her fantasy world there was no pain, no suffering, and no Rakeal. She escaped to a world where she could do what she wanted and no one would punish her for being happy.

However, this time when she retreated into her own little world, it wasn't the one she had always fled to when she was a slave. This time her fantasy was entirely different. She wasn't running through fields of long green grass, or playing in bubbling brooks, or lying in the sun watching the clouds. This time, she was right where she was now, with Fenris wrapped around her.

A voice brought her out of her Utopia, their lips gently brushing against her neck. "I did not know that you could sing."

Tatiana smiled as Fenris' arms came around her waist. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"There is no need to apologise. I could wake up to the sound of your lovely voice every day," Fenris told her, his hands finding their way slowly underneath the sheet.

"Rakeal used to make me sing to him every night," Tatiana told him, leaning back into his chest, letting herself be engulfed in his protective arms. "It was the only duty that I actually enjoyed."

"Your voice is unlike anything I've ever heard," Fenris complimented her, "It's beautiful." He brought her lips to his so he could peck her ever so tenderly. "You're beautiful." Tatiana stared into his eyes, searching his soul. His eyes were honest and looking at her with such endless passion that it made her heart beat erratically in her chest. For a long while they just sat in each other's arms, while Fenris studied her face, his fingers brushing circles across her cheek. His elegant fingers were warm and soft as they trailed across her skin. The other hand that was beneath the sheet began to caress her side, making her wish he would wander lower.

"Fenris," she sighed, grabbing his hand from her face and placing it on her breast. Her breasts were heavy with desire, her nipples hard and aching. As Fenris grasped her breast in his palm, teasing the nipple with his skin, a satisfied moan left her lips. Fenris seemed to lose control at the sound of her voice, and proceed to push her down on to the floor. Tatiana let out a little giggle as he crawled on top of her with set determination.

"You will be my undoing," Fenris remarked, his voice low and husky, making her shiver all over.

As the year rolled on, things only got worse between the Mages and Templars. Knight Commander Meredith was tightening her leash on the Mages, her methods becoming inhumane. Anders was losing control of Justice and started acting little strange, planning things behind his friends backs.

In the end, Anders blew up the Chantry, trying to make a point that the exploitation of Mages had gone too far. It all ended up being blown in their faces, turning Meredith completely insane as she declared that every mage be executed. Thus leading to a final showdown between the Mages and the Templars.

Tatiana was with Hawke, Isabela, Varric, Anders, Merrill, Aveline, Bethany and Fenris, with the High Enchanter Orsino and his Mages. As Hawke went around to each of his companions, having a few last words in case they didn't make it through this, Tatiana walked over to her lover. She knew Fenris wasn't very fond of Mages, so she knew that this mustn't be easy for him. Though Fenris was happy to help and stand with his friends.

"Here I am, about to defend these Mages in hopeless battle," Fenris remarked as she approached him. Just the sight of him in his armour was enough to make her hot for him. "I may not get the chance to say this again, meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Tatiana. Promise me you won't die?" Fenris declared, cupping her cheek affectionately. "I can't bear the thought of living without you."

"I don't make that promise unless you do," Tatiana answered.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you," Fenris declared, the rushed towards her, pulling her to him in a passionate kiss. Tatiana discovered that she would never tire of kissing her sexy elf. She lived for him, and would gladly die for him, and she knew that he felt exactly the same way.

Needless to say, Hawke and his companions won the battle against the Templars, killing the lunatic Knight Commander. Since the uprising had been so completely over-the-top, they could no longer stay in Kirkwall. All of them tried to stay with Hawke for as long as they could, but they all eventually had to leave him. Fenris and Tatiana went travelling the country, and starting their lives together.

Fenris never left her side.

The End.


End file.
